vaktovian_empire_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Vaktovian Structure
Legionary Roles *Private *Private First Class *Corporal *Sergeant *Master Sergeant Legionaries are the main military troops of the Empire, they are for Vaktovians who enjoy fighting as warriors free of responsibility of commanding or giving orders. When VACs graduate they join the Legionary role by default. Vaktovians of this role are not allowed to take command in order to preserve the importance of Centurions to fulfill that role. Legionaries should contact a Centurion to join them if they are in battle without one present. To transfer to the Legionary role from Centurion or Legate you should contact a Legate who will inform a General to change your rank. Centurion Roles *Sub-Lieutenant *Lieutenant *Captain *Major Centurions are the commanders of the Empire’s troops, they are for Vaktovians who enjoy the responsibility of leading troops and can handle the pressure, it requires good tactical capabilities and the charisma to lead. Centurions are responsible for keeping Vaktovia active with a healthy supply of events being hosted and trainings being held. NOTE: Centurions can decide to focus on being combat commanders, trainers or a mix of both. If a Vaktovian wants to train but not lead on the battlefield, then Centurion is the right role for them, however they must ensure that if they go to a battle they *must* be prepared to lead. To become a Centurion a Vaktovian must convince a Legate to recommend them to a General by showing they have the personality and mindset for the responsibility. Centurions can apply to become VAC staff (by messaging an Overseer) to gain the ability to promote VACs. Centurions can lead other Centurions who are lower ranked, so a lack of Legionaries won’t mean we can’t fight, as Centurions can still fight when they’re not leading. Legate Roles *Colonel *General *Supreme General Legates are the administrators of the Empire’s military and VAC, they are the hardest role to join and only for Vaktovians who not only can handle great deals of paperwork but actually enjoy working behind the scenes for the vast majority of their time. Legates are in charge of ensuring everyone else in the Empire is doing their job and following the laws correctly. Legates should only go to battle when there are no administrative tasks to take care of at the time, however when Legates are on the battlefield they have authority over Centurions and may decide to command the troops themselves or give command to the highest ranking Centurion (NOT any Centurion). Since Legates are given administrative roles that could be used to admin abuse, only Vaktovians who have proven their trustworthiness are allowed to become a Legate. Any Vaktovian above the first rank of their role can apply to become a Legate (by messaging a General) but only the rare individuals with the personality and mindset for the role will ever be considered. Unlike the other roles where ranks are purely for how long Vaktovians have served in the Empire, Legate ranks are for different tiers of administrative access, authoritative say in decision making matters and command on the battlefield. However, Legates should only ever be in battle when there are no administrative matters to do, or in an emergency when no other leaders are available. If a Legate and Centurion are both on the battlefield, the Legate should give the Centurion command unless there is a significant reason to take direct command. Additional Information It is important to note, in this system, overall rank in the group will no longer represent who is the strongest or wisest, rather it represents who does what in Vaktovia. There may be many cases of Legionaries who have been in Vaktovia far longer than most of the Centurions. This will be perfectly fine however, since everyone can become a Centurion if they have the desire and abilities, so the veteran Legionary would only be there because they prefer being a warrior. With the Centurion role being easier to obtain than the old Officer ranks, it will mean we gain far more manpower to run Vaktovia with. Of course, this may result in some unworthy people getting a leadership role, but because the Centurion role is far more open and ‘fluid’, it means we can easily transfer them back to Legionary when they prove unable for the requirements of leading. With this system, the ranks will no longer be used to exert power over others or seen as a competition to try beating comrades to. The ranks within the categories will given as rewards for how long the Vaktovian has been serving in the Empire group as a whole, NOT just the three roles or how well they do in them. When Vaktovians transfer between roles, they start at the first rank of that role, however if they are transferring from Legate to Centurion, or Centurion to Legionary, they get the rank equivalent in that new role to their current rank (eg. Centurion Major will get Legionary Sergeant). Because Legate only has three ranks instead of four, their rank equivalents equal to the top three ranks of the other roles (eg. Legate Colonel = Legionary PFC). This way, the ranks will actually be seen for their practical purposes and defining what sort of specialties the Vaktovian possesses. The Legionaries, Centurions and Legates will be more like equals that merely play different roles in their service to Vaktovia, where everyone gets to do what they have fun doing, no longer held back by red tape. The only exceptions to this are the Legate ranks, where Generals have more administrative access than Colonels. The way a Vaktovian’s worth will be measured will be by the feats they achieve for Vaktovia and the time they spend serving with loyalty - a process that has no specific end to it, unlike the ‘rank ladder’ which inevitably ends at General and leaves no where else to go but the retired rank. Reinstatement Policy for Centurions This policy only applies to active-duty Vaktovians that have stepped down from their Centurion position to Legionary. *A Centurion with no disciplinary infractions within a 2 month time frame from stepping down to Legionary may be reinstated at their previously assigned position. *A Centurion with no disciplinary infractions within a 4 month time frame from stepping down to Legionary may be reinstated after completing a 2 week refresher course in one rank lower from their previously assigned position. *A Centurion wishing to be reinstated to their previously assigned position after a 4 month period will be reinstated at Sub-Lieutenant. FAQ 'In battle do Centurions or Legates have command?' Legates have the highest authority but are obligated to only take direct command in emergencies where the Centurion can’t lead at that time. In all regular cases, the highest ranking Centurion must be in direct command. 'Can Legionaries command lower ranking Legionaries?' No, Legionaries are not allowed to take command, as this would compromise the purpose of the Centurion role. 'What differences are there between the ranks within the three roles?' The ranks represent how long and how successfully a Vaktovian has been serving in that role. : The primary difference between ranks in the Legionary role is defining the skill, experience, loyalty and achievement of each soldier. : In the Centurion role the higher ranks have priority command over lower ranked Centurions. Eg. when two Centurions are in the same game, a Lieutenant and a Captain, the Captain will be in command of the Lieutenant. : In the Legate role, the Colonels serve as the senators/ministers/administrators of Vaktovia. Whilst the Generals oversee them to maintain order, much akin to the Judge of a court. 'What ranks can become VAC staff?' Any Vaktovian rank can apply to become a member of VAC staff by contacting a VAC Overseer about their interest in joining. Legates are automatically a part of VAC staff. 'What are the requirements for each role and how do I get transferred to them?' Legionary is the default role you enter after graduating the VAC. To become a Centurion you merely need to be in the Empire and contact a Legate that you are interested in applying for the job. To become a Legate, you must be above the first rank of your current role (PFC or above for Legionary, Sub-LT or above for Centurion) and you must have been in Vaktovia long enough to have proven your trustworthiness, then you can contact a Legate to apply for the job.